irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Make Fire!
The final ten go prehistoric in a caveman movie challenge. The contestants must fight each other in sets of two, and the five winners move onto a fire building contest. One team loses, and somebody goes home, leaving everyone shocked but a few. Plot The two teams woke up, and Chris McLean immediately informed them of the cave man movie challenge. Everyone changed into loin cloths. Rachel and Ethan were unhappy with their loin cloths, while most didn't mind. Chris said that first five pairs would fight atop two stone pillars, trying to knock the other off with bones. The first round was Frank against Ethan. Frank won quickly after hitting Ethan in the knee. Next, LeShawna and Victoria fought each other. Victoria won, although she struggled finally getting LeShawna off the pillar. Roman and Bridgette were up next. Roman knocked Bridgette off her pillar, but felt bad about it. James and Rachel were the fourth pair to fight. James knocked Rachel off the pillar, but felt terrible about it, even thinking of quitting the contest. Nalyd and Princessa were the final pair. Nalyd, afraid of how badly Princessa could hurt him, decided to jump. Frank, Roman, and James won for the Screaming Directors, after beating the two Killer Actors, Princessa and Victoria, in a fire-making challenge. In a tearful good-bye, Nalyd got all of the Actors to vote off Victoria. Cast Trivia Voting Quotes *Rachel: *Enters the mess hall* I see Chris still hasn't cleaned this place! (CONF) Nalyd: Rachel sure does complain a lot. Its her or Victoria going home if we lose. Victoria: Rachel, I think he's too busy wrecking our lives to clean. *(CONF) James: I'm so stoked to be this far! I'm really not here to win, just have fun! *(CONF) LeShawna: I don't know who's going if we lose, I'm in this win-lose thing with James. He so owes me if I vote with him. *Chris: Morning kids. LeShawna: Lemme guess; caveman movie. Chris: *Looks at the loincloth he's wearing* How'd you know? *Rachel: Chris, I'd like to speak with you about the cleanliness of this establishment. *Chris: This week is a good ol' fashion caveman movie! Nalyd: How many caveman movies are there? Chris: How many kids are named Nalyd? Nalyd: *Frowns* *Nalyd: *Wearing loin cloth* Who knew I'd look so good in leopard skin? James: *Gags* *Ethan: *Wearing the fur bikini* I think I got the wrong kind. *Chris: *Gives everyone a bone* Rachel: Chris, this wasn't part of an actual animal was it? Chris: Um... No... Let's go with that! *Chris: First match-up! Frank vs. Ethan! *Princessa: *Runs outside in pink fur bikini* I'm here! LeShawna: Nalyd compliments in three, two, one... Nalyd: Nice outfit, Princessa. Good pick. LeShawna: I knew it. *Ethan: *Frank hits him in the knee* My knee! My beautiful knee! Frank: *Hits him again* Ethan: *Falls into bubbling tar pit below* It burns! Chris: It isn't that hot dude. *Victoria: *Hits LeShawna in the gut* LeShawna: Gurl, I'm plus-sized. I ain't feel a thing. Victoria: *Swings at LeShawna's head* LeShawna: Ooh! Gurl! *Chris: My favorite pairing now; James and Rachel! Rachel: Just to warn you, I'm not holding back. James: *Wacks her in the leg* Rachel: Oh, forget it. If you had any chance with me left, there's none left. *Hits him in the gut* *Princessa: Nalyd? Nalyd: Yeah? Princessa: I promise not to kill you. But if you bleed a little that isn't my fault. Nalyd: That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard. (CONF) Nalyd: I haven't heard much. *Nalyd: *Lightly hits Princessa's shoulder* Princessa: Is that all you got, hot stuff? Nalyd: She's got that "need to win" look in her eye... Princessa: *Winks and smashes the bone on his head* Oops, did that hurt? Nalyd: Hey! *Wobbles, then swings at her legs* Princessa: *Kisses Nalyd* Remember, its only a challenge. (CONF) Nalyd: *Covered in tar* I don't fall for just anybody. Nalyd: *Falls on purpose* *(CONF) Rachel: Now I know I'm going home. I was weak. Who was I to think any boy could ever have actual feelings for me? He probably just led me on so I'd be nice to him... *Cries* *Rachel: Did we win? Oh, what am I saying? They were both on our side, we had to win. *Chris: Frank, Victoria, Roman, James, and Princessa are moving onto round two! *Rachel: Don't just stand there, people! You can't let the Directors, and James, win! *Chris: Directors have a flame! Directors win immunity! James: I make fire! *Chris: Marshmallows for Nalyd, Princessa, and Bridgette! Princessa: Yay! Nalyd: Awesome. Chris: Next, Rachel! Rachel: *Sighs* Chris: Ethan and Victoria, this is the final marshmallow... Ethan: Why cruel world? Chris: And it goes to.... Ethan. Princessa: Bye, Victoria. *Hugs Victoria* It's just business. Victoria: *Cries and hugs Rachel* I think you deserve to win. Good luck and take Nalyd down! Princessa: No, I'd rather Nalyd stay. Nalyd: I'll miss you too, Victoria. *Victoria: *Walks down dock of shame* Ethan: Victoria wait! Wait! Bridgette: What is Ethan doing? Ethan: *Hands Victoria a gummy bear* I found it on the floor. *Smiles* Nalyd: *Face-palm*